Mama McCormick
by McCormickSexual
Summary: After a drunken fist fight causes the death of Carol McCormick, Stuart flees with their three kids, only to fall upon a haunted cabin in which he hopes to find refuge. The entity inside claims the life of Stuart, and takes up the role of Kevin, Kenny and Karen's.. "Mama". {South Park/Mama crossover} {In-Progress}
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** - Hi! My name's Evelyn.~ This is my first fic here on . xD It's a pretty unusual submission, too.~ I got the idea randomly and ended up discussing it with a friend, who helped me plan this. uvu

I hope you all like it! Expect even weirder crossover's from me in the future. W

**Disclaimer** - I don't own South Park or the movie, Mama, I just have an obsession with one and grew a pair in order to watch the other. xD

Karen, _check._

Kenneth, _check._

Kevin, _check._

With a shaky sigh, Stuart buckled himself into the driver's seat and started up the car. The three youngest McCormick's safely buckled up in the back. Karen was fast asleep, Kenny was staring into space and Kevin was asking questions, too many questions.

"Why isn't Mommy taking us to school?" The small brunette questioned, feet kicking at the back of his father's chair. A sweat broke out on Stuart's forehead as he pulled off of the snowy curb. The truck creaked and groaned, tires close to flat and a large collection of rust and flaking paint patched all over it. The man merely ignored the question and changed gears, speeding down the icy road.

**_Kick_****,****_ kick_****, ****_kick._**

"Kevin, knock that off!" Stuart snarled, nails digging into the steering wheel. The eldest of the three stopped instantly, his father's tone of voice causing him to almost hold his breath. Finally, they were out of South Park, and heading up one of the many mountain highways. The roads were certainly icier up here than they were down town, but fear was creeping in and the Father of three only accelerated.

South Park was normally a quiet, though unusual, town, rarely awoken by the screaming sounds of sirens and skidding tires. Today was different. Sirens flooded one of the many streets, causing a majority of the residents to rise from their beds and perch on their doorsteps, watching the events before them unfold. Unsurprisingly, the Broflovski family and the Marsh family were the first to crowd outside the McCormick household.

"What on earth is going on?" A nightie clad Sharon Marsh muttered, perched beside a gossiping Sheila Broflovski.

"I bet they got into a fight again! It wouldn't surprise me if Carol walked out on that good for nothing drunkard." Sheila seethed, arms crossed over her chest. Sharon sighed, hands gripping at Sheila's nightgown sleeve. The two of them had befriended Carol McCormick the day she and her husband had arrived, though they never took a liking towards Stuart. In Sheila's opinion, he was a good-for-nothing alcoholic who beat his wife day in and day out. Police refused to answer the residents many questions, but the ambulances and paramedics gave them more than a few hints.

Carol McCormick, was indeed, dead.

"I'm hungry," Kevin whined, swinging his legs to and fro whilst boredly gazing out of the window. Kenny pitched in with a small, "Me too..", though Karen remained fast a sleep, something Stuart was more than a little thankful for.

"You're going too fast," The eldest of the three sat forward, staring out the window as the outside world looked as though it was zooming by without them.

"Dad," Kenneth whined, hands gripping onto the ripped leather of the back seats.

Stuart gritted his teeth, head whipping around to glare at the two. "Shut the hell up!" He snapped, eyes turning back towards the road just as he lost control of the truck. The man cursed, his grip on the steering wheel aimlessly tightening. Both feet collided with the brakes, but it was pointless. By now, the rust-bucket of a vehicle was spinning along the ice covered road.

"Dad!" Kevin clung onto Kenny, who was protectively clutching Karen's car seat. Their father was such an idiot. Honestly, how many mistakes could he make in one day.

The car burst through the crash barrier on the outer side of the road, causing the vehicle to collide with small trees and gambol down the snowy mountain side. The three young McCormick's were tightly buckled in, cushioning them from great amounts of injury. Stuart, on the other hand, was taking a majority of the hits before the truck finally came to a stop.

A large path of destruction was left behind them, trees bent and broken in different directions, the metal plates from the tires rolling on without them. This was all a huge disaster.

With a groan, Stuart unbuckled himself and climbed out from the smashed window, glass painfully nestling into his thighs. He muttered apologies and comforts as he scooped up a sobbing Karen, who was thankfully unharmed. He helped out Kevin and Kenny, both shakily holding on to one another. The truck was jammed between a pair of trees, it'd be impossible to move, granted it even worked anymore. The widowed Father limped through the snow, one arm tightly clutching a sniffling infant whilst another tightly clung to Kenneth's shaky hand.

Kevin, who was holding Kenny's free hand, squeezed his fingers gently, pointing off towards a rundown cabin.

"Dad.." The brunette muttered, instantly drawing his dad's attention. A sigh of relief emitted from the man.

"Good boy," He praised breathlessly, briefly releasing Kenny's hand in order to ruffle the eldest's hair. He trudged towards the door, eyes glancing over a sign that he couldn't really understand.

He limped up the steps, gingerly pushing the door open. This place was definitely eery, but it would have to do for now. Kenny and Kevin remained outside, more than a little hesitant to enter. The middle McCormick glanced around, something moving in the corner of his eye. His grip tightened on Kevin's hand, nails almost digging into the other's. He could have sworn he'd just seen something move inside.

"Kevin, Kenneth, come on." Stuart ushered, reappearing in the doorway, having being looking around inside.

"There's someone inside," Kenny whispered, feet staying firmly planted in one spot. The three year old was reluctant to go inside.

"Kenneth McCormick, get inside _now_." The man hissed and Kevin gently tugged Kenny's hand. Once all of the McCormick's were inside, Stuart hastily shut the door and ushered them all towards what would have been considered the main room. The man, using some of the old furniture, had created a fire, in order to warm what was left of his family. He'd caused this, he'd caused all of this. What had he got left? The police would find him, lock him up for good. They'd put his kid's in a home he wasn't even sure could be trusted. The best thing to do, would be to do the same to him and his children as he had done to his wife.

Kevin sat down in front of the fire, beside Kenny who was cradling Karen on his lap, a look of adoration plastered on his face. Stuart rummaged through the kitchen, hands falling on a rusty knife. This would do the job. He looked over his shoulder, the two eldest had their back to him, and Karen wouldn't be a problem. The thoughts were sickening, he knew that, but in his mind, he had no other choice. Stuart approached the boys, knife tightly held in hand. But the second he advanced towards them, now fully confident in his plan, large, bony fingers clasped over his mouth, muffling the panicked sounds that escaped him. Another wound around his waist, pulling him up and into the air. The knife hit the ground, but the noise was strangely nonexistent, and the children remained unaware. He thrashed to no avail, and before long, his neck was snapped and his body grew slack. The ghostly figure carried his body out of the room, leaving the children to their own devices. Hours passed before any of them picked up on their father's lack of presence.

"Where's daddy?" Kenny whispered, tightly pressed against Kevin's side, Karen playfully wiggling in his lap as the three of them sat before the fire.

"Don't know," Kevin looked over his shoulders, the room now very dark as night approached. Kenny stifled a squeak when something thumped against his side. His first instinct was to pick it up. The small blonde ran his fingers over what appeared to be a plump fruit.

"A cherry.." He muttered to himself, holding it up in the light.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - **I don't own South Park or Mama. ;v;

_- Five years after the disappearance of the McCormick Children. -_

"Randy, what're you doing..?" The slender brunette questioned her husband as he held his phone to his ear, between his head and his shoulder, his hand wildly dotting things down on a rather large map.

"Jimbo said him and Ned are going to go up in the mountains again, Sharon, isn't that great?" The middle-aged man had a rather goofy smile on his face, seeming more than a little elated because of this.

"Randy, we've talked about this.." Sharon frowned, arms crossing over her sweater clad chest. "It's been _five _years, let it go." She offered him a small smile, taking the phone from him and shutting it off. Randy sighed, leant over the kitchen work surface as he stared down at the pen covered map.

"I _need _to find them, Sharon." He turned around, back leaning against the counter as he crossed his arms.

"I know," She smiled comfortingly, wrapping her arms around him as she pecked his lips. "I know.."

Jimbo cursed as he tripped over the winding tree roots that were stretched out along the ground, his, thankfully unloaded, gun in hand.

"Doubt we're gonna have any luck this time 'round, 'ey Ned?" He glanced over at his one-armed friend, a lazy, slightly fed up smile lightly curling his lips.

Ned held his voice box to his neck. "You. Don't. Know. That." His stoic expression and robotic voice didn't really encourage Jimbo all that much, but they continued their two-man search. They were relatively silent as they trudged through the woods, aside from Jimbo's occasional complaints about how his feet were beginning to hurt and he wanted a sandwich. Jimbo began to blabber away to Ned, mostly misguided stories and illogical facts, but it was enough to distract Jimbo to a point where he once again tripped over a tree root, this time setting his gun off.

"Aw, shit!" He cursed, cringing when he heard a bird screech and something hit the floor. The two rushed over to where the bird landed, both of them looking a little startled.

"Think it's dead?" The larger of the two questioned as he stared down at the limp, bloodied, avery. He snorted and straightened himself up, breaking his gun to make sure it wasn't likely to go off again. "Aw, who cares. Not that big'a loss.." He glanced at Ned, who wasn't even looking at the bird, he was looking straight ahead, his expression a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"Ned?" Jimbo waved his hand in front of the other man's face before following his gaze, his eyes falling upon an old, vine covered, cabin. Ned slowly began to step forward, towards the cabin, almost appearing as though he was in a fearful trance of sorts.

"E-Ey, wait up!" Jimbo rushed behind him, stepping into the building just after. The two glanced around, Jimbo choking and spluttering as he walked into a spiders web. _Ew, ew, ew._

"The hell is this place?" Jimbo questioned, earning a shrug from Ned. Ned continued into what appeared to be the living room, whilst Jimbo stayed and peered around the hall. He had to admit, he had goosebumps the minute he laid eyes on the abandoned building.

The one-armed, camouflage clad, man slowly shuffled around the living area, his heart pounding in his chest. He could have _sworn _he'd just saw something move in the corner of his eye. He was quick to recompose himself as he moved on to check the kitchen, his eyes falling on an excessive amount of, what appeared to be, Cherry pips. He crouched down and plucked one from the pile, running his fingers over it in a slight analysis.

_Cherries?_ Why Cherries? What around here even ate cherries? The ex-soldier frowned before dropping it back on the pile, straightening himself up as he did so.

"Ned."

He didn't react right away, instead, his eyes were still staring at the pile of seeds.

"_Ned."_

This time, Jimbo's tone of voice was desperate yet hushed, causing Ned to spin around, voice box to his throat.

"_What?"_ Despite the lack of emotion in his voice, his expression was one of annoyance. Jimbo merely pointed towards the dark corner of the kitchen. Ned slowly turned his head, his eyes falling upon what he thought was an animal. The shadow distorted figure hissed, grip tightening on what appeared to be a smaller form.

Another, one that seemed to be much larger than the others, shot over the counter work top, protectively towering over the smaller two.

They weren't animals. They weren't animals in the slightest.

"No way," Jimbo gasped, gaping slightly as he stared at the three children. The two men stood wide eyed and frozen, both unable to register what they were looking at.

"It's them," He mumbled again. "It's the kids."

**TBC**


End file.
